SoMa One-Shots
by HiddenSoulSword
Summary: One shots of Soul and Maka. Some sad, some funny, some just flat out weird. Enjoy!


**AN: I'm not the greatest at writing comedy but as long as it makes you laugh it's good enough for me. R &R if you laugh!**

It was a hot summer day. Maka and the rest of the gang all went to the beach to cool down. The water there was refreshing and cool. Even Blair liked it, and she's a cat! Soul spotted Maka and decided to go underwater and play shark. He swam all the way to Maka and grabbed her ankle, making her jump and kick Soul in the face. "Ahhh! Dammit!" he yelled as he jumped out of the water. "My nose is bleeding, just great!"

"I'm sorry Soul, but you were kind of asking for that." Maka said. "You should probably get out of the water before an actual shark does come to the area!" Maka pouted crossing her arms.

"Alright, fine." Soul said rather frustrated. "Jeez, it's so hard to make her laugh sometimes." Soul said under his breath. Then Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Blair, and Maka started splashing each other. There was plenty of laughing there. _So she laughs when she gets in little splash fights, but not when I actually do something funny!?_ Soul thought. _Well I'll show them._ As Soul thought this, he walked over behind Maka and splashed her, ignoring the guys attempts to call him over. After Soul splashed her, she spun around and gave Soul a death glare. Soul looked at her in the same way. After moments of staring, Maka finally splashed back. Then Soul splashed Maka again and the process continued. It continued until Soul supposedly got pinched by a hermit crab. Being the person she was, Maka went over to Soul to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay Soul?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got some water in my eyes." He lied.

"But you said that you got pinched by a crab before I came over here." She said suspicious.

"Oh, I know this is just payback." Right after Soul said this he grabbed Maka and pulled her under the water. Maka almost screamed. She wasn't expecting that. Finally, Soul came back up with Maka in his arms. They were all up close and personal, Soul's face only inches from Maka's.

"Soul and Maka sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage,-" Patty said, but was cut off by Liz covering her mouth.

"Shh! Let's not ruin the moment." She said to her sister. Patty nodded. Liz then let go of Patty, and right in that moment she knew she had made a mistake.

"Hey!" She yelled, and Maka and Soul whipped their heads in Patty's direction. "You two should kiss!" Right when she said that, both of their faces turned bright red. Soul looked at Maka and caught glimpse of her emerald green eyes. The sun was setting and the day was almost done. Maka looked into Soul's crimson eyes as he slowly leaned in to kiss her. She slowly got on her tip toes and they were about to kiss, until, BlackStar, being his normal idiotic self, ruined the moment.

"No showing signs of affection in front of your god! It's gross." He said breaking them apart. Suddenly, out of BlackStar - since he's such a 'god' - knows where, Maka grabbed a book in her hands and Maka Chopped him. It was a good thing they were close to the shore so that Kid could take their stupid friend to land. It just so happened that Maka hit smack in the center on the top of BlackStar's head. This seamed to satisfy Kid. That didn't really matter though.

"That takes care of him. How about we try that again." Soul said, pulling Maka in.

"Why not?" She said as she slowly, but a little faster than last time got on her tip toes and kissed Soul on the lips. Before they broke apart, Soul felt Maka smile against his lips. This made him smile too. When they broke apart, they were out of breath, but they were still smiling. "Best first kiss, ever." Maka said, still looking into his crimson eyes. It was dark now, and the laughing moon lit the sky. It was getting cold and Maka wanted to go home, so Soul picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Best _day_ ever." Soul said as he sat Maka in the passenger seat with her towel. He started driving and when he got home Maka was about to pass out. Soul opened her door and carried her to her bedroom.

"I love you Soul." Maka yawned half asleep as Soul put her in bed.

"I love you too." Soul said, kissing Maka's forehead, "Now try to get some rest." He told her as he left her room, turning the light off and closing the door.

 **AN: I hoped you liked the first story in this series of SoMa one-shots. It wasn't my best, but I'm sure the following stories will be better. R &R!**


End file.
